


Homecoming

by swordsafety



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: A little bit of angst, Finn-centric, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Post War, a prequel fic ? i guess ???, baby shara oc, finn gets a little worried about poe and misses him, gift for a friend in response to a gift !, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsafety/pseuds/swordsafety
Summary: Finn misses him dearly. Times like these, he often shows her holos of him. So, she can see him. It’s not like she would forget Poe, not that easily at least. It just made him feel better is all. He can’t think about how he and Shara are the only two in the house. How he’s alone… with the baby.Theirbaby.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehorrorinsymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wherever I'm With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721550) by [thehorrorinsymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry). 



> this is a gift for a gift! for kristi because i love them and i love the fic they wrote me so naturally !!!

She came early.

Earlier than Finn and Poe had both anticipated by a whole three weeks. Finn’s water broke and Poe was virtually 200,000 light years too far away to do anything about it. She entered the world as she was conceived… not planned but still a gift, nonetheless. Their little victory baby. A perfect embodiment of their love for each other concentrated into one fat little package. He’d just barely gotten there in time. Flight-suit still on, looking like an orange blur in the hallway running to find Finn, before he could pop her out. He ran past doctor after doctor, door after door until finally--

He found him.

The beautiful father of his beautiful child. Finn was in pretty rough shape, bags laying heavy under his eyes... and he was drenched in sweat. Poe didn’t expect anything different. He’d be a fool to think otherwise. The screaming led Poe to him faster than the lady at the front could get the words out.

But, even then, Finn was still the most gorgeous man in the entire universe.

It didn’t take long from there. Poe had missed the first 5 hours of labor, but he was here now. There were no real, serious complications. She was a remotely smooth delivery, but the road to get to this point was a completely other animal. Rey finally managed to get into contact with Poe, after the fifteenth try. It wasn’t Poe’s fault. He'd run into rough patch, easily compared to what happens in a tunnel. His comms got frazzled and the signal wasn't particularly the strongest. But, he knew something was wrong. He turned that thing around and hauled back towards home. Forgetting the mission, forgetting everything, and forgetting anyone that wasn't Finn.

Poe kissed him, gripping the sides of his face and never wanting to let go. And, he doesn’t. Not until those shrill cries cut through the hospital room. For the first time in forever, Poe put someone else before Finn. And, then they see her. Their baby. To which, Finn kept asking if “he sees her” on a loop. Poe would just nod and smile, and assure him that he could very much see the baby as well. Finn was not in fact hallucinating. Or stuck back on the Finalizer and just having a very long, very in depth dream.

She was a hairy little thing, wispy peach-fuzz layering itself along her back and little biceps. And Finn, poor Finn, was bawling for at least ten whole minutes. Fawning over his baby, the child he'd housed for months before she finally decided to say hello.

Poe’d made a few jokes. Asking Finn if he and Chewbacca had been fraternizing behind his back while he was deployed. He doesn't blame him, he would say. Finn would laugh and call him stupid, but not to so much that it would steal his focus away from their baby.

They'd plopped her in Finns arms, all wrinkly and sticky and weird looking. Extraterrestrial for a small chunk of time, before she finally started looking more human. Her eyes just barely opening, dark like her fathers’. The grip she had on Poe’s finger in her tiny, powerful fists impossibly strong. Finn wanted to keep her name a secret, feigning ignorance until the moment arose. Shara, he’d said simpy, stopping Poe in his long winded tangent of names he’d thought of but never quite settled on. Then, it was Poe’s turn to bawl. Naturally, it stuck.

She has two middle names. With those they couldn’t quite pick just one.

Poe spent a majority of the rest of the day, sleeping by the bed. Visiting Shara when he and Finn both could, and it was _often._  They all were spent, Finn, more so than anyone else. Meanwhile, staff ran around frantic trying to find the owner of the ship that had crashed into the ground out front. Thankfully, it had only been a supply run.

It wasn’t long until they had to take her. To the NICU. Her lungs hadn’t quite finished growing yet, she still had a little ways to go. She had some issues breathing, but they assured the both of them that everything would be just fine. Shara wasn’t ready for discharge for two more weeks.

And now, at a whopping 6 months old, she's the single most important thing in his life.

A thud wakes him from his reminiscing. Shara’s little arms had come out from under her, and she lays face down in the carpet. Finn jumps up from his spot on the floor to scoop her up. She's not crying, she just looks incredibly confused. Big brown eyes that mirror his own now wide and unblinking. She’s been trying to crawl for some time now. She’s almost got the hang of it, but not quite. She’ll get a few handsteps in and stop, going back to just wriggling around. Scooting was a big thing for her, until she realized that her arms were of great use.

He bounces her in his arm gently, pressing a kiss against her cheek. She babbles about something and reaches up to pull on one of his dreads. He leans with it, not having the heart to pull her hand away. It isn’t until Shara goes to put the hair in her mouth does he stop her. She shrieks in disapproval, but he hushes her. Shara reaches for it again, jaws hanging wide open with the intent to eat. The loc on a dead-set path for her baby mouth. He gently pulls her hand away once more, and she flaps her arms about in a fit. Finn takes the tiny hand and brings to his lips to kiss. Shara seems to forget all about the hair and starts giggling.

She’s easily distracted, and for Finn’s sake, he’s grateful.

Shara was already getting so big. And heavy. He remembers when she was just four months, Poe’d asked her if she could have some of her oatmeal and she took a handful of it and smeared it all over his face. Sweet girl.

Oh, right…

Poe.

A weight hangs heavy in his throat. Typically, Finn gets a call from him every morning. He’s late. Not by that much but enough to make him worry. It’s the anxiety speaking louder than anything else. He just needs to think positive, that’s all. He just needs to think about seeing him, hugging him, kissing him “hello” and never letting go. He can’t think about how he and Shara are the only two in the house. How he’s alone… with the baby.

 _Their_ baby.

Finn misses him dearly. If Shara could express her feelings in an adequate manner, she too would feel the same. Times like these, he often shows her holos of him. So, she can see him. It’s not like she would forget him, not that easily at least. It just made him feel better is all. Shara can’t quite speak, not just yet... but she tries. She makes grabby hands at the flickering blue recreation of Poe, getting nothing but air and babbling on. There’s a couple of sounds Finn’s identified by now though.

Sometimes she would run her hands over Finn’s face and squint. Not a hair to be found. _That’s not Papi_. Finn’s face doesn’t feel like Poe’s, aside from some other very glaring differences. Shara misses Poe’s stubble, he knows that much.

The war's over, but Poe's apparent duty is not. It's nothing dangerous, just airlifting refugees and supplies back and forth to different planets. It's a respectable job. He reunites families... ironically enough. Finn snorts. 

It'd behoove him not to be bitter... he can't tell if he's being selfish or not. People need Poe, the _cause_ needs Poe. They need help. He knows that. _It's bigger than him,_ he knows how this works by now. But, it's not like they needed Poe _specifically_. They could get any pilot in his position. But, flying was in his blood, he doesn't blame him-- he can't. No matter how badly he wishes he were here. With his own family. 

“He’s fine, right? Poe’s probably fine,” he says. “He’s fine.”

Shara doesn’t say anything. Instead, she reaches for Finn’s face. One hand slapping itself against his cheek, the other grabbing at his nose. Her tongue pokes from between her lips, spit threatening to land on Finn’s shirt...

It does.

“Yeah? You think so?”

She squeaks.

“Thanks, baby,” Finn smiles down at her. “Everything’s great. It’s good. He’s on his way,” he continues to gently bounce Shara in his arm. “He’s alive and well, and he’s on his way home. I’m just overthinking. I’m stressing myself out. I need to just… _chill_.”

He’s okay. Finn knows he’s okay, he can feel him. His warmth. It’s encapsulating. If he just listens to that little voice in his head, he’ll be just fine.

The comm rings.

He all but bolts over to it with Shara. He flips a switch and it turns on, blue haze emitting from the device. A familiar face flickers into the room. But, it’s not Poe. Three little, brunette buns bounce into view.

“Hi, baby _Sharaaaa!_ ”

Shara starts babbling again, hands reaching for the tiny face. Grabbing at nothing.

“Hey, Rey.”

She waves. “How’re you holding up?”

“Oh, I’m… I’m fine,” his voice no louder than a murmur. Rey frowns only slightly. She’s been his friend for far too long to not be able to tell when he’s clamming up. “Shara’s been talking my head off since she woke up--”

Shara shouts something indistinguishable, hands waving about. One of them whaps Finn in the face. He winces, and Rey laughs.

“You hear the mouth on this girl?”

She continues to babble over Finn-- over their conversation-- shouting gibberish. Shara doesn’t care. Finn peppers her cheek with kisses, and she squeals.

“Poe’s coming home today, right?” Rey asks. “That’s something! Are you excited? I bet you are. I bet you’re over the moon.”

Finn relents a smile. “ _Two_ moons.”

“Even bet’ta! He’ll be home before you know it! Isn’t that right, Shara?”

Shara says nothing. She’s looking over her shoulder now, something else far more interesting in her line of sight. Finn tries to shift her to look at the holo, but she’s not budging. He turns to look and try to see what she does, but he comes up empty handed.

“ _See?_ She’s got the right idea,” Rey smiles, putting her hands on her hips.

Finn turns back to Rey. “Yeah…”

“Finn, he’s fine. He’s only dropping off refugees, how crazy could it be? You’re gettin’ too deep inside your head. I know how you get.”

Finn cast his gaze to the floor for a moment. “ _I know you know how I get.._.”

“And then when he gets here, you guys can be all lovey dovey and kiss and hug, and give me another baby to play with.”

“ _Shut up,_ ” he laughs. “I don’t operate on your time.”

“You guys made such a cute one the first go round,” she wiggles a finger at Shara, who finally turned back around.

“Are you gonna be the one to push them out?”

Rey scoffs.

Finn makes a face. “That’s what I thought.”

She sticks her tongue out. “Yeah, well... I didn’t want nothin’, I just wanted to check on you. Had a feeling, is all.”

Finn smiles. “Thanks, Rey.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, okay…? I love you!”

“Love you too.”

Rey waves. “Bye, Shara!”

Shara attempts something close to a wave, flapping her hand about. Once again, threatening to hit Finn in the face with drool covered fingers. The holo cuts out in an instant. The hum from the device no longer lingering in the room. It’s quiet.

At least, until Shara starts her babbling again… it’s comforting.

Finn sets Shara down on the floor in front of him. She rolls onto her belly. It’s getting to be about that time… she’s going to start getting fussy if she doesn’t have her horrible, slimy green concoction of veggies and fruits. He pads over to the kitchen. It doesn’t take but three minutes to get back and find Shara half way across the den. One hand in front of the other, she crawls. Little legs pushing herself along the carpet.

Finn almost drops the bowl of baby food, spoon clattering to the floor. Shara suddenly stops and sits up, rocking back and forth on her butt. She looks up at Finn and starts clapping her hands together, big gummy smile on her face.

“ _Good girl!_ ” Finn cries. “Good job, Shara!”

She starts laughing, leaning over and grabbing at her feet. He sets the bowl down and goes to scoop her up, lifting her to the ceiling. She shrieks with laughter, limbs flinging themselves in the air. Finn brings her back down and sits on the couch. Shara sits proudly in his lap, still grinning like mad. She reminds him of Poe. A lot. His spirit, his laugh... his ears.

He spends the rest of those 30 minutes feeding her and seeing if she would crawl again, and with much success! But, this time he caught her on video. He couldn't wait to tell Poe about it, couldn't wait to show him! And once she got too tired to hold her head up, Finn placed her on his chest and lounged. He flipped through old holos of the three of them together, mindlessly just trying to look forward to Poe’s homecoming. Once he got too tired to keep his eyes open, he took Shara to their bedroom.

He places Shara in her crib next to the bed. She doesn’t put up much of a fight, and welcomes the much needed nap. Finn welcomes his bed too, all but throwing himself into the sheets. It's pitifully empty. Finn only takes up so much of the bed... the other half bleak and barren. He reaches for the spot next to him, a Poe-shaped dent in the mattress. The weight in his throat is back.

The pillow. Finn grabs it and pulls it to his face. It even smells like Poe…

He inhales, shutting his eyes and squeezing it as tight as he possibly can. He can hear his stupid voice... see that stupid gap in his teeth. He loves him so much, it hurt. Finn rolls onto his back, trying to ignore the Poe-dent in the bed for the time being. He lowers the pillow and holds it just under his nose, as he stares up at the ceiling.

_Hurry up, Poe._

It’s the last thing he remembers before he blacks out. The wave of sleep that washed over Shara, finally getting to him as well. The pillow still tugged tightly against his own body as he snoozes.

The comm rings...

 

 


End file.
